coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4091 (13th November 1996)
Plot Gary can't understand why Judy isn't pregnant yet and fears he's sterile. He confesses to Judy that Samantha's been teasing him about it. Blanche arrives for Tracy's wedding and is amazed by the changes in the Street. Curly wonders how Raquel was offered a job abroad and asks her if the interviewers knew she was married. She confesses she took her ring off. He is stunned and can't bring himself to go into work. Deirdre is amazed that Tracy isn't excited about her wedding. Curly forces Raquel to admit she wants to take the job. He tells her he knows she wants him to talk her into taking it but refuses to. Maurice Preston tells the Barlows that Robert and his best man, Paul Davies, have disappeared and never returned from the stag night. He thinks Robert has changed his mind about marrying Tracy but she is adamant he'll turn up. Deirdre is distraught when Maurice tells her he's against Tracy because she took drugs. Judy tells Samantha she's not to talk to Gary about anything, especially sex. Ken and Deirdre drive around trying to find Robert. One of his friends, Greg, remembers locking him in a container in a freight yard. They go to look for him but all the containers are empty apart from two sealed ones which are on their way to Saudi Arabia. Deirdre has to stop herself from going for Greg. The police are called in to stop the shipment, fearing Robert could have suffocated. Vera lays on Tracy's wedding reception at the Rovers. Ken and Deirdre return home to find Robert there, being shouted at by Tracy for seeing her before the service. He explains he let himself out of the container. Deirdre and Ken feel they can't take any more. Curly tells Raquel he knows she has never loved him. Emily and Betty join Blanche, Ken and Deirdre at Weatherfield Register Office. The best man doesn't arrive so Deirdre gives Samir's wedding ring to Tracy for her to wear. Curly tells Raquel that every time he sees her he wants her, but knows the only feelings she ever feels for him are guilt and pity. He tells her he's going on a sales conference and wants her gone by the time he returns. She tries to explain why she wants the job so much; that for the first time in her life she was picked for something. Tracy and Robert are married, afterwards Ken makes a speech and Percy produces the wedding cake. Ken tells Deirdre that for the first time ever he really feels like Tracy's father. He and Deirdre have a quiet moment together. Curly leaves for the conference without saying goodbye to Raquel. Cast Regular cast *Raquel Watts - Sarah Lancashire *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Judy Mallett - Gaynor Faye *Gary Mallett - Ian Mercer *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Maureen Holdsworth - Sherrie Hewson *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Tracy Barlow - Dawn Acton *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Fiona Middleton - Angela Griffin *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Samantha Failsworth - Tina Hobley *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Sean Skinner - Terence Hillyer *Joyce Smedley - Anita Carey *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Billy Williams - Frank Mills Guest cast *Maurice Preston - Seamus O'Neill *Barbara Davies - Rosy Clayton *Greg Bamfield - Simon Farnaby *Security Man - Barry Conway *Dock Policeman - Andy Greenhalgh *Robert Preston - Julian Kay *Shirley Preston - Maggie Tagney *Paul Davies - Ben Frain Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and front bedroom *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Corner Shop *Weatherfield Register Office - Ceremony room and foyer *Paul Davies's house *Greg Bamfield's house *Freight yard and container terminal, Trafford Park Notes *This was a one-hour episode. *First appearance of Blanche Hunt since 29th July 1981. *Last appearance of Tracy Barlow until 3rd December 1997. *''TV Times'' synopsis: As a nervous Tracy takes her wedding vows, another marriage finally crumbles. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 18,260,000 viewers (1st place - combined figure including repeat). *This episode was included in the Network DVD collection Coronation Street: The Best of 1990-1999, released on 5th September 2011. Category:1996 episodes Category:Extended episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD